


Rainy Thoughts

by kaitou (CynicalMistrust)



Series: Seducing the Moon [6]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/kaitou
Summary: Ren’s arm was a warm, solid weight across his stomach, his even breaths washing over his neck. Every once in a while, there was a soft snore, though Ren adamantly insisted he didnotsnore. Ever.





	Rainy Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna flood this ship for a couple days till I get it out of my system... send prompts of you want - my tumblr is leojichuchumetti

The rain had been falling for hours, the steady pitter-patter against the window a gentle backdrop against the distant cracks of thunder. Yuuki watched the shadow of raindrops on the glass as they grew and streaked lower, replaced with new ones a moment later. 

Ren’s arm was a warm, solid weight across his stomach, his even breaths washing over his neck. Every once in a while, there was a soft snore, though Ren adamantly insisted he did _ not _ snore. Ever. 

He turned his head, smiling at the sight, Ren’s face slack with sleep, the faint frown that always seemed to hover around his eyes gone. He pressed a kiss to Ren’s forehead before rolling to his side, turning his attention back to the rain. 

Ren stirred behind him, tightening his arm as he pressed closer, nuzzling against the back of Yuuki's neck. “Mmm?”

Yuuki tugged Ren’s hand up, pressing a kiss to his palm. “Go back to sleep,” he murmured. 

Ren sighed and went still, breathing evening out once again. 

He almost envied Ren’s ability to fall asleep anywhere whenever he wanted. It'd gotten easier for him over the past couple years, having Ren’s presence and support to ward off the lingering wariness and despair that creeped in in the quiet moments, but there were still nights like these when sleep eluded him. 

That was part of why he worked himself to exhaustion out of habit. If he was so tired he couldn't think straight, it was easier to ignore the darker thoughts when they tried to surface. 

He wasn't sure why the shadows inside his soul were stirring tonight, when they'd been dormant for ages. It wasn't like he was lonely, or unhappy. He'd never been happier in his life. But maybe that was the problem. Nothing could go this well forever. Sooner or later, it would all come crashing down, and he'd be forced to admit this had all been a dream, or worse, a mistake. 

He tightened his fingers on Ren’s, resting them on his chest as if that touch alone would be enough for Ren to do whatever he'd done to change hearts. 

Ren stirred again, flexing his fingers and rubbing his face against Yuuki's hair with a long sigh. “Love you,” he murmured, voice heavy with sleep. 

Yuuki's breath stuck in his chest, and just like that, the strange feeling eased and vanished. He pressed back against Ren, closing his eyes with a smile. Ren’s lips ghosted over his neck in soft, lazy kisses, before he drifted back to sleep, snoring in Yuuki's ear. 

He bit back a laugh, shifting his head to escape the torture. He rolled over so he was facing Ren, curling around him so Ren’s head rested just below his chin instead, combing his fingers through soft curls as he let the rain lull him towards sleep. 


End file.
